mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shroob Biology Analysis
This is Liquid Ink's inferences on the biology of the Shroob species. And small inferences on their society, which technically isn't biology. Life Cycle The Shroob Life cycle is easy enough to understand. * Shroob Spore/Mushroom: Spores are ejected from the caps of Support Shroobs (see below) during a special cycle in their life. These spores begin to grow in a mushroom-y way in the soil. They will grow into a Shroob Mushroom. The mushroom will develop eyes and a mouth. At this point, if it is fed with certain chemicals, it will change its caste from worker to something else. It will then grow arms and legs to uproot itself. This stage lasts one month. * Intern Shroob: After uprooting itself, the Shroob is in its Juvenile Stage. At this point, they resemble smaller, lighter coloured Shroobs. This stage of a Shroobs life is spent learning about itself the world around it, preparing for adulthood. This stage lasts twenty months. * Adult Shroob: After finishing the Juvenile Stage, the Shroob will have grown to normal Shroob proportions, and darkened into a normal Shroob colour. This is the early adult stage, what 80% of the Shroob population is. This stage lasts twenty-one years. * Support Shroob: Later in adulthood Shroob will increase in strength and endurance. Only the worker caste can go through this stage. Midway through this stage, the Shroob will eject spores from its cap. This stage lasts four years. * Shroobsworth: When a Shroob nears the end of its life, it will become pale, similar to the juvenile stage. They will grow a moustache, a rare instance of hair in Shroobsworth. When a Shroob expires, it will decompose into a mould which Shroobs use to fertilise Shroob mushrooms. Castes As previously mentioned, feeding different Chemicals to growing Shroob Mushrooms will change their caste. * Worker Shroob: The most basic Shroob caste. Nothing special about them, except they are the only caste to go through the Support Shroob stage. They are grown by not giving a Shroob Mushroom anything. * Shrooblet: The weakest Shroob caste. They develop in a very different way to most Shroobs. Their face appears on their cap rather than below it, and they do not have arms. Having no arms, and having little intelligence, the Shroobs use them as unimportant cannon fodder. They are grown by feeding Shroob Mushrooms O2Si, which cause the Mushroom to burst into a mould which turns into twenty-one smaller mushrooms. * Dr Shroob: A caste with higher intelligence than normal Shroobs, and are yellow-orange with yellow spots. In Shroob society, they are put to work inventing new tools for Shroobs to use, and maintaining complex Shroob constructs. This caste is grown by feeding a Shroob Mushroom Al2SiO4(F,OH)2. * RC Shroober: Shroobs resistant to pain, electric shocks, and radiation. They have a blue colour with pink spots. Their previously mentioned resistances make them ideal for having cybernetic enhancement, mostly in the form of two radio antennae for controlling various robotic devices. This caste is grown from Shroob Mushrooms fed HgF4.